Gibby Gumbeary
Gibby is a racer from Sugar Rush Reloaded . He was one of the 5 racers that were locked characters in a town called Sugar Shores. Gibby's theme is gummies and jello and his kart is the Hyper Drive. His personal track is Jello Jungle. Bio Gibby "Gibster" Gumbeary: The Big Ball of Happiness Gibby can always be seen laughing and having a big smile on his face. This hyperactive little fellow doesn't stay in one place for very long and he's always curious about his surroundings. Out on the track, Gibby is all about the speed and doesn't care if he loses. All he cares about is having fun. Appearance Gibby is a little boy with light tan skin, light brown hair swept to the right and has big gray eyes. He wears a clear green gummy bear hat with the flaps looking like bear paws. He wears a white shirt withe a green gummy bear head on it. He wears a blue racing jacket with a green collar and gummy worms on his cuffs and ankles. He wears blue pants and black shoes with green gummy bear prints on the soles. He wears a green racing helmet with bear ears and a blue visor. Personality Gibby is as hyperactive as he is happy. He always has a smile on his face and will bring up the spirits of those around him just by being there. Gibby is highly curious and loves to explore, be it in or out of the track. Gibby is one of if not the sweetest of the racers due to his loving personality. He's quite fond of giving hugs and is the one who hugs first and asks questions later. He calls them his signature gummy bear hugs. If there's a time he's not smiling and is genuinely upset, the others will know that something must be very wrong. Gibby can sometimes be quite the ditz and quite the handful when his hyperactivity kicks in. He loves the rush he gets when racing and will often crash. He'll just laugh it off as long as it was fun and makes sure not to hurt anyone when his crazy driving ensues. Story Gibby is from the ocean side town of Sugar Shores in the Candy Kingdom. He and his friends were programmed as characters that would be unlocked when the player would beat the game's story mode. However when Turbo took over, he was unable to access their data and instead left Gibby and his friends trapped in their town for the next 15 years. While worried at first, Gibby followed Neo's advice and made the best out of their situation. He took to knowing the ins and outs of Jello Jungle, his personal track. When not racing, Gibby would run his gummy and jello shop. He and his friends would see the other racers through their own Jumbo Tron and when seeing how Vanellope was treated, Gibby commented that the first thing he would do when being free from the town was to give her his signature Gummy Bear Hug. He actually does so after they're finally unlocked. Gibby's happy nature left a good impression on the other racers and he struck up a good friendship with Minty Candlehead, often hanging out with her when not hanging with Neo and the others. Kart Gibby's kart is the Hyper Drive. It has a blue rasberry jello body and green Haribo Roulette wheels, with the rear wheels being larger than the front wheels. The kart also has gummy worm bumpers along the top and bottom of the kart. The spoiler is a purple jello log. The front has yellow star shaped gummy headlights. HyperDrive.png|The Hyper Drive Special Ability His special ability is the Jello Bomb. 6 of them hover around him, with three producing slippery green syrup and three producing sticky red syrup. When racing with Minty, they'll combine their abilities and create the Cherry Jello Bomb. When the Cherry Bomb explodes, it makes the syrup cover more area on the surrounding track. Relationships Gibby gets along well with everyone in and outside of Sugar Rush. These stand out in particular. Neo Politan : Gibby sees Neo as a cool older brother and best friend. He will follow his friend's advice without question. Fudgalina Crumblequake : Gibby adores Fudgalina and unknowingly helps keep her temper in check whenever Citronello is involved. Citronello Sourlime : He gets along quite well with Citro despite the latter's confrontational and haughty attitude. Citro doesn't taunt Gibby as much as he does to the others and they consider each other to be bros. Peachy Sakura : He adores Peachy like an older sister after she gave him the idea to search for any hidden paths and shortcuts on his track. Gibby calls her "Peachy- chan". Minty Candlehead: After being unlocked, Gibby and Minty became fast friends due to their similar personalities and quirks. At times when they race, they'll combine their special attacks into a Cherry Jello Bomb. Early Concepts Theme Gibby's theme is gummy candies (moreso gummy bears) and jello. 4415016908_4734985f9e_z.jpg|Gummy Worms Mini-Gummi-Bears.png|Gummy Bears candy--may07-_CJB8866.jpg|Gummy Stars 717_0_haribo_roulette_zpsfe31880c.jpg|Haribo Roulettes- What the wheels are made of jello-blue.jpg|Jello Trivia *His fans are anthropomorphic jello cubes. *Of the Sugar Shores racers, Gibby has the best speed and average handling. *Gibby is named after the character Gibby from the Nickelodeon series iCarly. His last name, Gumbeary, comes from the way the creator's baby sister used to pronounce gummy bears, calling them "gumbearies". Category:Sugar Rush Reloaded Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Males